This invention relates to an organizer for storing a set of open-end type wrenches in a very compact and easily accessible manner.
Any person attempting to perform a considerable amount of service on modem day equipment is finding the need to have a multitude of both basic and special tools to complete their work. Storage and organization of these tools is now becoming crucial to efficient performance of their tasks. Prior wrench holders generally rely on a means of gripping the handles or some external surface of the wrench. Rack type wrench holders provide a well-organized distribution of the wrenches while generally providing a carrying handle. This method is a disadvantage if space is an issue. Some wrench holders are made to hold the wrenches in stacked form with the holding member gripping the complete set of wrenches. This can be a disadvantage, when only one or two wrenches are removed from the set, since incidental contact of the remaining wrenches can disturb their arrangement.